A Battle Of The Heart
by Broken Dreams Of Silence
Summary: Poor Matthew, being the victim of a love triangle, and maybe even a square? This is a story of Canada's battle with his heart. Who will he chose to love, and who will he hurt? Rated M for smut later. Real names used! Eventual PruxCan and other couples.
1. Caught In The Act

NOTE: Ok, so here it is as i said~ Except, this one is a different plot then i originally wanted. But im going to put that into the next story i write about these two! Alright.. Umm.. Not too sure what to say about this one, besides i made the first chapter TOO FUCKING LONG AGAIN. I have a REALLY bad habit of that, and it makes me mad. D: --- See? Mad face. =w= Ok, anyways. This one was a lot of fun to write. I was going to drag on the sexual sounding joke in the beginning, but i kinda debated against it. That was enough i guess. But i plan on making it sound more sexual the other times in the story. That's right, there is going to be more sexual sounding puns then in Gakuen Heaven. -For those who has seen the series, i bet you are laughing, or at least giggling.- So, anyways. I hope you like it, and review it, or im going to make Matthew horribly molested in the next chapter! -Wants at least 5 - 7 reviews.- Umm.. If you WANT Mattie molested, then you are true sick people. Naw, im just kidding. That just means i love you. 8D; Now, the person who gives me the tenth review can request WHO molests poor little Mattie~ Well, have fun on that! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 8D

* * *

"G-Gilbert, it's too big, i-it wont fit in my mouth!" "Of course it can Matthew! You just have to open up wider" _'Is he molesting my little brother or something!?' _Thought the American as that was all he heard from the kitchen, feeling his worries starting to build up rapidly. Should he go in and check on him..? Maybe he could catch the Prussian in the act and kick his ass? This was a bit of a tough decision, but when he finally decided to open the door, he heard a bit of muffled pleas and russling clothes. Ok, no more thinking, time to go in!!

Opening the door with a quick motion, Alfred stood there stunned slightly at the sight. There they were.. Gilbert having a fork with a pancake on the end of it, trying to put it into his little brother's mouth.. But it was quite obvious that it wouldn't fit, considering the piece was bigger then his mouth. Matthew blushed slightly as he saw his brother standing at the door, looking at them with a slight shocked look, but he also had the expression that he was about to break out and start laughing. Looking back at Alfred, Gilbert chuckled and smiled before speaking. "Hey there Alfred!" He said in a calm tone before putting the fork and pancake down, smiling at Matthew who shyly looked at his older twin. "Hey Gilbert, what the hell were you doing?" Asked the American before putting his hands on his hips, still trying to hold back his laughter for thinking they were doing something else. "I was feeding little Mattie a pancake! Since he was still hungry, and the awesome me decided to share with him." Responded Gilbert as he sat back in his chair, chuckling softly. "Oh, continue on then!" And with that, Alfred left for a few seconds before coming back in. "Wait, why are you here at six in the morning anyways?"

_'That was quick.' _Thought the Prussian before responding. "I wanted pancakes, and Mattie is the only person I know who makes the moast amazing pancakes in the whole world!" Said Canadian sat there quiet as a mouse as his blush got a little deeper, feeling the maple syrup drizzling down his chin. "Oh, sorry about that Mattie, I'll get that." Said Gilbert before leaning down and gently licking the maple syrup off of his chin and around his mouth, getting a small squeak out of the younger man, along with a deeper blush. Standing there and watching the two, Alfred could feel a bit of rage building up as he watched the albino licking off the sweet goodness off of his brother's face. _'He could have just used a wet cloth..' _He thought with a slight growl, blushing ever so slightly at the sight of his younger sibling blushing and looking so innocent.

_'W-Why is he standing there a-and watching..!? An-And why is Gilbert d-doing this..?' _Simillar thoughts ran through the Canadian's head before he felt a small tugging on his leg, causing him to cast his eyes downward to his pet bear Kumajiro. Pulling away from Gilbert, he lifted the small bear into his arms with a giggle. "What is it Koji?" He asked the bear. "Who are you?" Asked the bear with a confused look. "Im Canada." He replied. The small bear kept quiet for a second or so before speaking again. "I want ice cream." "O-Ok!" Quickly he left his seat, leaving Gilbert and Al in the room together as he headed for the big freezer down in the basement.

"So, what was _that _all about?" Asked Alfred with a slight glare at the albino man. "Nothing, I was just cleaning my friend's face with my tongue. Is there a problem with that?" He said in a cocky tone and a with a slight smirk, getting a 'dont mess with my brother' kind of look. It was clear to Gilbert, but that didn't mean that he would listen. "Well, yes there is actually. My little brother isn't into men." Despite he was bisexual himself, but he really wasn't sure about his little brother. There was times he would suspect that he was, but he just denied it. Plus, there was the fact that he had caught him 'in the act' with a porno magizine one time. Damn that was a funny day.. Shaking his head slightly to get out of his thoughts, he waited for Gilbert's reply. But it never came. He was too busy stuffing his face with pancakes. What a weirdo.. Shrugging he turned to leave the room before stopping and looking back at the Prussian. "Oh, are you here because your coming to the meeting today?" "Mhm!" Came Gil's muffled reply, swallowing the last bit of pastery in his mouth. "Yeah, I wanted to come, so I thought I would get some pancakes and head off with you two!"

"What kind do you want Kumino?" Matt asked as he held his bear in his arms standing in front of the huge open freezer. "Cookie." "Cookie dough? Alright!" Putting the bear down, he reached into the freezer, pulling out a small container of cookie dough ice cream, handing it to the small polar bear before looking through the kinds he had, wondering what one he should have. It was short lived as his eyes grazzed over the maple flavored ice cream. Grabbing a medium sized container, he knew that Gilbert would want some. Closing the freezer, he motioned for Kumajiro to follow him back up the stairs. Opening the door slightly, he peeked out, seeing Gil stretching in his seat and his brother not in sight. He must have left or something. Smiling he opened the door fully before walking out with Kumajiro following behind him. Immidetly Gilbert's head snapped over to Matthew as he walked out of the basement, noticing the flavored ice cream in his hands. "Your going to share that with the awesome me, aren't you?" He asked with a chuckle and smile, watching the Canadian nod and go over to him, placing the ice cream down before getting two spoons and getting back in his seat, handing him one. "T-There is other flavors, but I thought you would want this one.." Shyly said Matthew as he opened the lid to the container, taking some of the sweet goodness onto his spoon before slipping it into his own mouth with a small groan. Damn it was good! Tasted so creamy and fresh, the texture was soft and melted so smoothly in his mouth.

Gilbert just looked at Matthew as he slipped the sloon into his mouth, making the Prussian blush slightly. That groan.. It would sound better if it was coming from him while they fu-- Shaking his head violently at even the _thought _of getting into the Canadian's pants, his cheeks began to get hotter. Why did he feel this way? He wasn't attracted to him before! Well, he might have been, he really wasn't sure back then. But now, it seemed to come up again. Taking a spoon full of ice cream and shoving it into his mouth, he smiled a bit as he loved the sweetness. It was even sweeter then the maple syrup by itself! So delicous.. Taking more spoon fulls, he watched as Matthew took the same amount on his spoon after a bit. He really seemed to like it too!

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

A few hours passed as the two sat in the kitchen and talked about whatever was on their mind. The other would listen and add in their own opinion or even just add on somehow. It wasn't till Matthew stood up and checked the time, noticing it was eight-thirty AM. "S-Sweet maple!" Screached ( more of whispered in his tone, at least to others ) Matt before he ran back into the kitchen. "W-We gatta go, I-I think Al already left for the meeting!" Which wasn't new. He would normally forget about him, so he would have to drive there himself. Thank god he had his own car! "Now that you mention it, I saw him walk by a little while ago." Said Gilbert before he stood up. Running and grabbing Kumajiro off the floor, he was amazed that his furr wasn't all messy, despite the container was empty.

Quickly leaving with the albino man, they got outside, but before Matthew could get to his car, Gilbert grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him over to his car. "A-Ah..?" Squeaked the small Canadian as he was dragged over to the Prussian's car. "There is no point in us taking our cars when we can both just ride in one." Did make sense. "O-Oh, that's true.." He said before slipping into the passengers seat with Kumajiro on his lap who was silent as always. Closing the door for him, Gilbert went over to the drivers seat of the car, plopping himself in once he opened the door, closing it behind him. Sticking his key into the vehicle, he turned it and heard the engine purr, starting it with a roar before pulling out of the drive way and speeding towards the meeting.

The way Gilbert was driving was very different from how Matthew normally drove. But that was also because Gilbert was one with an attitude and a bit of road rage. Which with Matt, he had neither. Poor Matthew clung onto Kumajiro tightly as though he was clinging onto him for dear life. In a way, he was. He wasn't use to the speed the albino was going at, which was.. Ok, a lot over the speed limit. Once they got to the building, Matthew was basically shaking in his boots. They also almost got in a few car crashes, but Gilbert, being his awesome self, managed to sway out of the way all the times.

Looking over at Matthew, Gilbert laughed softly. "Sorry about that! I just dont want to be late." _'LATE!' _Matthew screamed mentally, quickly unbluckling himself from the car and flinging himself out of it with Kumajiro in his arms. He was going to be late! Quickly following after Matthew after he closed and locked the car, he went into the meeting room, seeing everyone already there. Their eyes were focused on the Prussian quickly once he opened the door, but it was like no one even saw Matthew, considering that he was still walking to his seat. Sitting beside Ludwig, he also sat beside Romano, who gave him a 'you touch me I'll throw a chair or anything i can find, at you' kinda look. Matthew sat beside Arthur and Francis, obviously them not noticing. It must have been horrible for the poor Canadian, considering he was ignored and forgotten by everyone, even his older brother. How could he cope with that..? Hell, if he was ignored, some people would be on the floor with a bloody nose. He would MAKE them notice him.

Shyly sitting besides his brothers, Matthew sunk in his seat as he listened to his brother talk about his stupid plan on how to protect the earth. Something always ending with him being the hero, normally getting Arthur started and then they both argue. "_Oh mon, _look who decided to show up." Francis piped up with a smile as he looked at Matthew who looked at him with a small nervous smile, glad someone noticed he came in. "Hello Francis." Matthew said with a big smile, blushing slightly like he normally would. "So, why was the little one late today?" Asked the French man. "A-Ah.. Well, Gilbert came o-over this morning around six.. A-And we were eating pancakes and ice cream, and w-we both lost track of time!" He whimpered softly, earning him a soft kiss on the lips, making the Canadian go a pitch red with a squeak.

Keeping his eyes focused on Matthew the whole time, his face turned into a scowl when he saw the kiss. What gave that French bastard the right to kiss _HIS_ Canadian..!? Wait.. That was phrased wrong..!! Cheeks tinting slightly, his younger brother looked at him with a confused expression on his face before speaking. "Bruder? Was ist los? Warum schämen Sie sich ...?" Normally he wouldn't speak when someone was talking, but Alfred and Arthur were arguing once again, so it was the best time to do so till they both got into a fight or something. "Haha!? Ich bin nicht! Und nichts ist die Sache! Das schreckliche ich würde nie verlegen!" The Prussian responded with a small laugh, trying to hide his anger and nervousness. "Doitsu~ Doitsu~!" Feliciano called out, grabbing Ludwig's attention, taking him away from his brother. Gilbert kept his eyes locked on Matthew and Francis, wondering if that bastard was up to something, considering he looked over at him with a slight smirk.

Francis glanced over at Gilbert, notcing him stairing at them with an angry sort of look. Smitking back at him, he put his attention back to the small Canadian and wrapped his arm around his waist, causing Matthew to jump and go back to the shade of red he was at before. Francis was always a plotting pervert, and he loved it when he would mess with others love lives. He wasn't sure why, but he always found it amazingly fun. But the thing was, he would _never _let Gilbert steal his little Canadian away. Not in a million years! Well, at least not to him. Maybe too.. Ok, no one. No one in this room really desurves to have the kind, shy little Canadian besides him. Yes.. No one else can have him but himself! Smirking he pulled Matt closer to his body, still getting squeaks out from the man every now and then, and along with more deadly glares from Gilbert. All too amusing..

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Once the meeting was over, which was at least an hour after Alfred and Arthur was done their fighting, everyone had gotten up to leave. Matthew stayed seated as he finished up his notes from what Ludwig had to say about the whole 'Global Warming' issue. Francis decided to stay behind with the little Canadian, since he knew that if they didn't leave together, then Gilbert might try to have his way with him, considering he was still seated like they both were. "C'mon _mon cher._" Purred Francis as he tugged on Matthew's arm, getting a small groan out of him. "But Francis, I need to finish these notes or Im not going to know what to say when it's my turn when everyone comes back from their break!" Whined Matt as he continued to work on his speach from the notes. Sighing deeply once Alfred came back, Francis looked at him once he tugged on his sleeve. "Francis, your being so damn slow! Your going to miss all the good food!!" Alfred exclaimed, pulling on his sleeve more. "Fine!" He slightly whined before placing a kiss on Matthew's cheek, getting a bit of a glare from Alfred, not to mention Gilbert. "I'll be back my little _beau_." Cooed Francis before he got up and getting tugged to the door. He gave Gilbert a 'if you touch him, your dead' kind of look before he was fully dragged out of the room.

_'Finally..!!' _He growled mentally before making his way over to beside Matthew. "O-Oh, hello Gilbert. Aren't you going to have lunch with everyone else..?" Asked the small Canadian, taking his violet eyes away from his paper to meet the albino's crimson ones. "Hey. And nah, West is probably eating with his little retarded boy-toy, and everyone else is probably having a good time without us." He said with a slight devious smirk slowly twisting his face. "A-Ahh.." He said softly, noticing the smirk then getting a bit nervous. Wrapping his arm around his waist, he pulled him close like Francis has done before, getting a softer squeak out of him.

Tensing his body a bit from the odd feeling, Matthew's face got almost as red as a tomato. He wasn't use to anyone doing this too him. Besides Francis of course, but that was also because they were kinda close, and it didn't feel as akward since Francis doesn't have that much muscle, when Gilbert was quite built like Ludwig. Feeling his side gently being rubbed, Matthew gasped softly, shivering in a small tingle of pleasure. What was he doing..? He probably didn't know that his body was very sensitive.. Especially his neck, that was the _worst _place that could be touched. And of course, Gilbert had to find out.

Leaning down to the smaller man, Gilbert gently placed his lips on his neck, getting a loud lustful gasp and a twitch from the Canadian, making the albino grin. "G-Gil!? Wh-What are you doing!?" Matthew cried out before backing up a bit from Gilbert, now red as a tomato as he covered his neck with his hand, crushing his pencil in the other and looking embarrassed and shocked. "What? I was just kissing you neck in a friendly way." Bad excuse. "We-Well, please dont.. I-Im very sensitive.." And with that, Gilbert looked down as the tent in Matthew's pants drew his attention. Wow! He got hard just from a little contact to the neck! Now that can come in handy..

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

After a couple minutes, Francis began to fidgit, getting a few stares from Alfred and Arthur. "What is it frog?" Asked Arthur as he began to look irritated. "Im getting nervous. We left poor _Mattieu _in that room alone with _Gilbert_ of all people..!" The French man said as he was getting so tempted to get up and go rushing in to grab the Canadian, considering he hadn't come out of the board room yet. "Well, they were alone all this morning and they seemed to be fine. But I didn't like how Gilbert licked the maple syrup off of Mattie's face this morning.." Alfred said with a small grumble, making Francis even more worried. "Ya bloody gits, who cares? If Matt likes that albino bastard, then he liked him. Boo fucking hoo." Arthur said with a slight jump, getting the most meanest stares from the two. "W-What?! It's not your choice who the little bugger likes! But I will agree, Gilbert might not be the best for our little Mattie.. He's to fragile, and that bastard is much to rough." Sighing he added, "If you two, or at least _you _frog, are so worried about him, why dont we go check up on him?" Nodding in agreement, the three of them stood up.

If their little Matthew was in trouble, they were the ones who were going to help him. They all rushed to the board room, standing there for a minute to hear for anything. And to their surprise, there were was soft panting noises and moans, and not to mention the sound of russling clothes coming from inside. After hearing that, Alfred opened the door quickly and violently, looking in shock with the two other men once they stepped inside.

".... _Matthieu!?!_"

* * *

Translations:  
(G) Bruder? Was ist los? Warum schämen Sie sich ...? (Brother? What's the matter? Why are you blushing...?)

(G) Haha!? Ich bin nicht! Und nichts ist die Sache! Das schreckliche ich würde nie verlegen! - (Huh!? I am not! And nothing is the matter! The awesome me would never be embarrassed!)

(F) Mon cher. - (My dear.)

(F) Oh mon! - (Oh my!)

All translations done at. - .com/


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Fuck guys, i am SOOO motherfucking sorry i haven't updated with my stories! I have been dealing with so much bullshit with people and everything, so i haven't had the time to really write. And if your like, 'Well fuck BDOS, it's been a couple of months or so! You could have wrote something!' Well, i have. I got to the sexual joke in this chapter, AND I GOT A HUUUGGEE writers block. It was so fucking horrible! Even as a type this now, cause i write this in WP before i put it into the editing thing, im fucking stuck on it. I never through it would be so damn hard to write one small sexual sounding joke! Fucking seriously. = x=; But anyways, this was a couple of weeks ago that i wrote all this, besides a small bit at the end, cause i finally decided to try to finish it, since i have been busy. It was a real pain in the ass.. ANYWAYS, i hope to put in more couples later on. Like, DenxIce, ArxAl, AntxLov, LudxFel, Herxbasically anyone, and more. Hah~ That's right, imma make him a slut~ Maybe even some ArxMat? I dunno, i'd like to see that. o uo Big key word there though.. HOPE. I would like to put them in somwhere along the line, but shit happens, so we'll see what happens! Ah, about the whole, '10 reviwes thing,' since there wasn't 10, Allykat001, you win! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter i had so much fucking problems with writing. About my PW story if anyone has read it, im not sure what im doing with it right now. I HAD the third chapter, but i guess i didn't grab it when the computer got reformatted or something, cause i remember working on it. Or, i might have just been working on the second chapter and being the retard i am, i probably got it confused. Neh. Anyways; I love leaving you guys with clifhangers~ I know im a bitch, but you know you love me, right? ; w ; Show your love in the reviwes~ ; 3; -Shit this was longer then i wanted.. FFF- Oh well. = w=;;- OH~ FINAL NOTE. That song that Mattie was listening to is 'Lolipop Luxury' by Jeffery Star. c:_

There stood the three blond men, staring in utter shock at the situation before them. Matthew was on his back on the table with his pants down to his ankles while Gilbert was hovering over him, grabbing on the hem of the Canadian's boxers and licking at his neck, making poor Matthew moan and pant softly with his eyes closed, using his hands to try and push the older male off of him. Once Matthew heard the French man pratically yell out his name, his body tensed up and froze, making Gilbert pull his head back a bit and look at the three men with an unamused and annoyed look.

Turning his head towards his brothers, the Canadian's red face and expression read off clearly that it was rape, and something he didn't want. Despite inside he wanted so much more. But that just had to do with how aroused Gilbert had gotten him. Without any warning Francis lunged forward, grabbing Gilbert by the back of his uniform and tossing him against the wall and away from Matthew. Said Canadian was now scared shitless as he always though of Francis as a kind man who never fought or got into any kind of violent act. Instantly, Alfred joined in with Francis who was throwing rapid punches at Gilbert. Matthew stood up and quickly pulled up his pants, buckling them up before Arthur grabbed him by the arm and took him out of the room, and outside the building.

"What the hell happened back there!" Arthur cried out rather angrily. "I-I was sitting w-with Francis and working on my s-speach. But then Al came and t-took him away, leaving m-me and Gilbert. He came over and sat n-next to me, and then he k-kissed my neck.. I-I pulled away, but t-then he started to kiss me.. A-And before I knew it, I was o-on the table! I-I tried to push Gil b-back, but he was to s-strong.." He didn't have the guts to tell that he actually liked it, and he didn't want it to stop. Considering Arthur would tell Alfred and Francis, and then there would be a very _looong_ lecture on how it would be wrong to date a German man or something like that. "So, that bloody git was about to rape you..?" It was the best way to put it, but he wanted to deny it so badly. "A-Ahh.." Was all the small feeling Canadian could whimper out as Arthur looked completely pissed. "Knowing your brother, he's probably going to say this to you later, but I might as well. You are to stay away from that bastard! Nothing good will come from being near him! All he want's, is to be in your pants, so just ignore him, and stay with us at all times. Got it!" Whining, Matthew nodded in agreement.

Watching Arthur go back into the building ( probably to help Alfred and Francis gang on Gilbert ), he rested against the building, feeling guilt building up and and what it seemed to be overflowing in his stomach. Gilbert was the only person who actually saw him on a daily bases ( besides Antonio ), remembered his name and his nation.. It was going to be horrible not being able to see or talk to him.. Slipping down till he was sitting on the ground against the building, he put his head in knees, letting himself go into his thoughts. It was short lived when he felt a small tug on his uniform. Lifting up his head, he sniffled and whipped away the tear in his eye under his glasses. "H-Huh..?" Looking down, he spotted Kumajirou. "O-Oh, Kumo.." Matthew said softly before he picked the polar bear up into his arms, snuggling it tightly before it asked the commen question. "Who are you?" "I-Im Canada.." He whimpered, holding onto the bear tightly as he couldn't hold back his tears any longer, getting a confused look out of the bear. "I-It's horrible Kumaniji! T-The person who actually notices me a-and remembers my name, I cant see him a-anymore because my s-stupid brothers happened to walk in o-on.. A-Ah.. I dont know w-what exactly to call what happened.. B-But I dont know what to d-do!" He cried into the bear's furr, earning him a pat on the head.

Hearing the bell for the meeting to start, Matthew let go of Kumajirou, only to look at how wet he got his furr. Maybe it was best to just go home..? But it was his turn to speak! Wait.. No one would listen besides Gilbert and Antonio anyways.. And his speach paper was probably getting scribbled on or something.. With a sigh the Canadian stood up. "L-Let's get you cleaned.. Im sorry I got y-your furr wet.." "Who are you?" This time, he didn't respond, he just walked back into the building and went into the men's bathroom to wash his furr.

Making it back to the board room after at least twenty minutes of washing a very fussy polar bear, Matthew stood at the door, hand on the door handle, scared to open it. He was late, despite anyone would notice, well, besides his brothers, but what he was scared of, was seeing Gilbert. What was he to do..? Shaking slightly, he let go of the door handle, backing up and holding back his tears once again. "I-I cant do it.." He whined before he started to walk towards the exit. "S-Shit!" He cried out to himself, remembering he came with Gilbert to the meeting, and he couldn't get Alfred's keys because he was in the meeting. So the only thing he could really do, was wait till the meeting was over, and catch a ride with Alfred. Whining, he went outside and over to his brother's car, sitting on the hood and waiting for the meeting to be over. Which wasn't for another twenty minutes or so. Holding onto Kumajirou and popping in the ear buds of his ipod, he sat back and rested on the hood. Waiting for the meeting ot be over.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

In the meeting, everyone was loud as usual. Besides four people, who were normally the loudest people there. Alfred, Arthur and Francis all sat beside each other, growling and looking pissed beyond belief, while Gilbert sat next to his brother and his 'boy-toy' as he called him before with a shiner under his left eye and a few bruises. He really didn't care to fight back, besides, it was an unfair fight anyways, so there wasn't much he could do. Didn't mean that he just sat there and got his ass kicked, oh hell no. The three had a few good bruses of their own! Growling to himself, he sat back in his chair, wondering where his little Canadian was. It was starting to worry him that he wasn't there. Did he really do that much damage to him..? No.. He couldn't have! All he did was play with his neck and try to make him feel good. Hell, who _wouldn't_ want someone as awesome as himself make them feel good? No one. Unless the person is just stupid. And hell, Matthew wasn't stupid. There was a spark in his eye that he wanted it. He saw it! If only his retarded brothers could understand that. Did he tell them that he wanted it though..? Doubtful.

"Bruder? What the hell hapened to you?" Asked a whispering voice to the left, getting Gilbert's attention. Looking at his brother, he sighed. Might as well tell him. "I got ganged on by the retarded trio. I was 'playing' with their little brother Matthew and apparently they didn't like it much." He whispered back with a small sigh. "Little brother..? Matthew...?" Ludwig asked confused. "CANADA! God, why cant any of you remember his name or nation!" Gilbert basically yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, getting an even deeper glare from the blond trio. "I know Mattie~!" Antonio randomly yelled out almost proudly, getting a smack up side the head by Lovino. In reality, there was a couple people who knew who Matthew was, they just never spoke to the young man. Stomping out of the room, only to slam the door behind him, he went out of the building. He was tired of everyone forgetting who Matthew was. Exiting the building and going towards the parking lot, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Matthew sitting on what it seemed to be was Alfred's car. Getting a bit closer to him, he noticed he had his headphones in. Walking up behind him, he took one of his headphones and popped it into his ear seeing what he was listening to, and what kind of music he liked. And hell, he was surprised once he heard the lyrics.

_"I'll make you hot; make you rock,_

_I'll leave the world in shock!,_

_I'm your tease; im your fuel,_

_I just wanna see you drool!_

_On your knees; PRETTY PLEASE?_

_You wish you were my main squeeze!_

_L-L-Luxury._

_Fuck me!_

_Im a celebrity!_

_Cant take your eyes off me!_

_I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere!"_

Slipping back to reality a bit after his headphone was tooken out of his ear, he blushed a dark red as he noticed it was Gilbert, ( who had a slight blush on his face as he listened to the song ) who was standing next to him and having the other ear bud in his ear. "A-Ah! H-Hello Gilbert!" Matthew said shyly before quickly stopping the song that was blearing from his ipod. Taking the ear bud out of his ear and handing it back with a slight nervous chuckle, he smiled at the Canadian. "Hallo. Im sorry about back there.. I guess my emotions got the better of me.." With that said, Matthew gasped at the shiner under the albino man's eye. "O-Oh sweet maple! What happened to your e-eye! D-Did my brothers do that!" He basically screached, feeling very bad for not going in and helping Gilbert from his brothers. "Dont worry Mattie, Im fine. I promise. Your brothers and I were just rough housing." Hearing that made Matthew feel a bit better, but it was obviously it was more then just 'rough housing' around.

"A-Ah.. Why are you out here..? Shouldn't y-you be in the meeting..?" Asked little Mattie. "Eh, I made an outburst and left. I was tired of everyone forgetting who you are." He said before he looked down at Matthew, only to freeze a bit and feel guilt all through his stomach as the smaller man was crying into the sleeve of his uniform. "A-Ah! W-What's the matter? Was it something I said!" Gilbert asked as he slightly freaked, wondering what he did to make the other man cry. "I-It's not you.. I-It's just that.. Yo-Your like, my best f-friend, and the o-only person besides Antonio that a-actually _knows_ and _sees_ me! A-And Im not supposed to b-be around you anymore!" He said between sobs and hiccups, taking off his glasses to wipe away the tears from his violet coloured eyes.

Letting go of Kumajirou and setting him down, he sat so he was facing the albino man, sniffling a bit before getting pulled into Gilbert's arms with a tight embrace, making him blush a bit deeply. "G-Gil..?" Matthew whimpered before he got a 'hm?' out of him. "D-Do you wanna go do something..?" He decided to ask, looking shyly up at him after returning the hug. "Sure, where would you like to go?" He began to wonder what places the younger and smaller male would want to go. "C-Can we go to your place or something..? I-If Alfred, Francis or Arthur see us, they'll p-probably kill us both.. We cant g-go to a bar without risking Arthur being there, we c-cant go to a fast food joint, Alfred might be there.. A-And Im not sure where Francis w-would go.." The Canadian whimpered out as he pulled back from the hug, sniffling lightly and putting on his glasses.

"Well, not to sound mean or anything, but i doubt West would know who you are, and Feliciano is too stupid to remember anything, or anyone for that matter. So maybe my pla- Well, my brother's place, would be the best." Gilbert said with a slight chuckle before he watched Matthew put away his ipod and grab his polar bear. Smiling at the other before he hopped off the car, he followed him to his car. Looking at his timer on his ipod, he noticed there was only two minutes of the meeting left, and once that bell rang, he knew that Alfred, Arthur and Francis were going to go looking for him. "A-Ah.. Gil, we better hurry..! They're g-gunna come looking for me.." Nodding, Gilbert took Matthew's hand and pulled him quickly to his own car. Unlocking it, he opened the passenger's side of the door before opening the drivers and slipping in. Matthew slipped in and shut his door quickly, putting on his seatbelt. Before Gilbert could pull out his keys, the bell rang, making poor Matthew jump and feel butterflies in his stomach. "Ah!" Said the albino before he finally found the right key, putting it into the ignition and fully turning on the car.

They only had seconds before the blond trio came bursting out of the door, looking around like they were looking for someone to kill. Matthew quickly took off his seat belt and ducked in the car. Gilbert quickly pulled out of the parking space, immedietly drawing the three men's attention. It was only for a second, but they looked into the passenger's seat and saw Mattie's gravity defying hair curl. With a gasp, they all rushed towards their own cars. Gilbert had Mattie, and they had to get him back!

Speeding down the street, Matthew sat back up, quickly putting on his seatbelt. He wasn't sure why no one else seemed too. It was a fucking life saver for christ sakes! That's why they are there! Holding onto Kumajirou tightly, hoping to dear god they would make it to his brother's place in one piece, he looked in the car mirror, gasping and freezing as he noticed Alfred and Francis were following them. There was no doubt that Arthur was behind and following. This was going to be bad explaining once he got home.. Alfred was probably going to fucking explode on him! Just the thought of that was starting to give him a headache.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

After at least an hour of driving, a couple of hours of riding on a plane, and more driving, they finally lost the blond trio. Once they pulled up to Ludwig's drive way, Gilbert noticed that Ludwig was already home with Feliciano. Strange, but it didn't matter. Getting out of the car after Matthew got out with his bear, the two walked up to the door. Clicking the car alarm before looking for the right key to the house, knowing it was locked, he finally found it and unlocked the door, letting Matthew in first.

Walking inside, he placed Kumajirou on the floor before looking around. It wasn't the most amazing looking place, but it was pretty nice. Walking inside more, he stood still, hearing two people talking. "D-Doitsu! It's t-too big! It's not going to fit!" "What are you talking about? It was in there yesterday!" Hearing all that he did, Matthew found himself rather disturbed and quite scared. What were they doing up there..! "Feliciano, there is, _no way,_ that it wont fit. It was in there yesterday, and there was no problem with it." "B-But Doitsu!" "No buts!" The more they talked, the weirder things got as it seemed.. There was rusling of sorts.. He wasn't sure what was being moved, but he was still creeped out. The poor Canadian jumped as he heard Feliciano yelp. Did he hurt him or something! But it wasn't a yelp of pain.. It was more of surprise more then anything. "You made it all fit in!" "Of course i did, you just didn't push back against it enough." Matthew's face was starting to flush a bit red, standing in the middle of the living room listening to a very sexual sounding conversation.. "Who would have figured a flag that big would fit in a closet that small!" Letting out a deep sigh, Matt made his way over to the couch, plopping his ass down and letting his face return to it's normal pale colour. It sounded so sexual..! Who would have guessed they were putting a blanket or whatever into a closet! Hell, he sure didn't.. Show's how perverted he was.

"Something the matter Mattie?" Gilbert asked as he magically appeared in the living room. Now that he thought about it, where the hell did Gilbert go..? Oh well, that didn't really matter. Looking up at the man, he smiled softly, shaking his head. "Nope." He responded softly, yawning lightly. "C'mon, i'll show you to my room." Nodding Matthew got to his feet, following the German to his room, which was down in the basement. Spooky? Eh. "You dont think Ludwig would mind if Kumajiou roamed around the place, right..?" "He probably wouldn't care." And with that said, the two men stepped into the Prussian's room. Matt took a look around, seeing the German and Prussian flag up on his walls across from each other. There was some posters up of some bands he had never heard of. Well, that was obvious because the posters were in German anyways, so they must be a German band.

There was also a few war metals on the wall. Not creepy or anything, but kinda weird. Normally they would be in a case of some kind. Eh, whatever. It's not like him to judge. Taking a seat on his bed that was on the wall you first see when you walk into the 'room', he noticed the blanket was the Prussian flag. It was soft and fluffy.. Was it normal for each of the nation's to sleep with a blanket of their own flag..? It seemed like everyone he knew did. Alfred, Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, Antonio.. Damn, it's true! Oh well, that's just weird. Not important though. "So, how do you like it?" Asked Gilbert as he took a seat next to Matthew, smiling. "It's really cool! A lot better then my room!" He said with a soft giggle, returning the smile cutely.

Shit.. Why did he have to be so innocent and rapeable..? It just wasn't fair.. He gained back his friendship, but was he willing to throw it away just for some pleasure..? Hell, even if he did rape him, he would probably blow it off and talk to him the next day about something completely different. So maybe there was a chance..? Like hell, back in the board room, he wasn't really protesting if he was moaning like that! It was obvious that he wanted more! Maybe he could give it a shot..?

Leaning down to the smaller man, he gently placed a kiss on his lips, letting his hand rest on his thigh. Matthew jumped at the sudden kiss, blushing ever-so deeply and weakly returning the kiss. Did he even know how too..? And did this mean that he was returning his feelings..? Shit, he wasn't sure what this all would end up too in the end.. Maybe he should let little Mattie decide if they were to be a couple or something. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

Little Matthew began to tremble, unsure what to really do.. Really, what was he to do when an taller, and not to mention, much buffer man makes a move on you. Well, could it be called a move..? It was just a kiss after all.. But wait.. Why did he always return them..? He wasn't gay! Was he..? God, why was he so confused? It wasn't that hard to realize! Whimpering as Gilbert pushed the kiss on, making the blond slowly lean towards the bed, with a gasp he pulled away, face red as the Canadian flag. "Gi-Gil.." He managed to choke out as the embarrassment and shock of what just happened just sank in. "Dont be afraid.." The albino man said softly, a small sadistic smirk twisting his face, causing the Canadian to cower slightly. What was he up too..!

In one swift moment, Gilbert was over top of Matthew who was on his back with his wrists pinned to the bed, and the man between his legs. Eyes wide as dinner plates, he stared up at the other male, who was grinning in a not so friendly manner... He was scared for what was about to be done..


End file.
